cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Crux
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FF0000; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Homeworld | Iridonia |- | Born | 15 BBY |- |'Died' | 29 ABY |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FF0000; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Species | Dathomirian Zabrak |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.89 meters |- | Hair color | None |- | Eye color | Fiery Yellow |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FF0000; color:#ffffff;" | Chronological and political information |- | Era(s) | *Rise of the Empire *Rebellion era *New Republic Era *New Jedi Order Era |- | Affiliation | *Sith Order |- | Known masters | *Unknown Sith Lord (Sith Lord) |- | Known apprentice(s) | *Drul Trosk |} :"The Dark Side grants power, it is the way, it is all I need. The Jedi are pathetic for peace is nothing. The Sith will tahe their placce, and the Jedi will be no more. :-Darth Crux Darth Crux, formerly known as Dak Trig, was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the time of the Galactic Republic. He was a well known enemy of both Jedi Masters Kol Kerz-Tak and Ahsoka Tano, the two most recognizable Jedi who had survived Order 66. Born to a poor Zabrak family, Crux was taken away from his family at a very young age. Trained in the dark side of the Force, he quickly developed hatred for the Jedi. At a young a young age, Crux quickly developed abilities in the dark side of the Force, faster than any dark-side user in history. As he grew, his power in the dark side grew, to the point where he instantly developed hatred for Kol, due to his power in the dark side. However his quick actions in trying to kill the Grand Jedi Master and his wife led to his death at the hands of Kol himself, prior to the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Crux was a master at the Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip and Niman forms. He was also good in hand-to-hand combat, but proved useless against Kol himself, who defeated him easily. Like most Sith Lords Crux was highly sadistic, cold-blooded, and merciless, even to his own apprentice. One thing tht he never expected in life was rank up to the title of Sith Lord faster than most, but was one of the most self-esteemed of all time. Biography Birth and childhood years ''"''I hate the Jedi, especially Kol Kerz-Tak and Ahsoka Tano" -Dak reflecting on the Jedi pror to his training Not much is known about Dak's childhood because some records were destroyed during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but it is known that he was born to an extrememly poor family. Decent into the dark At the age of five, Crux was taken by an unknown Sith Lord, who looked to train the the young Zabrak in the ways of the Force. Before being taken, Crux took his masters lightsaber and used it to kill his parents, which showed that he was already filled with the dark side. Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Lord Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters